For the contest: I've seen the crab
by YamiKokoro
Summary: Yoh, Ren, HoroHoro and Chocolove spend a day at the beach. Yoh, however, finds himself a new friend. Loosely based off of the manga.


Hello! This is for the contest! It's for anime/manga representation. This is from a one-page picture. If you want to look at it, then you can go to and it's Chapter 182 page 6.

By the way... I just noticed that Ryu's hair is sticking out from the sand from under the umbrella. ...Too bad, I realized it too late. Anyway, go enjoy! ^^

* * *

><p>Yoh lay down on the beach. It was a nice, sunny day, and the Shaman Fight was held off for today. It was a day to relax. At least, until Anna would find him. Then she'd make him train really hard.<p>

_But I'm sure that my time to relax won't last very long…_ Yoh thought grimly.

He sat up and looked at his friends at the beach. HoroHoro and Chocolove were playing with sand- he couldn't tell if it was a sandcastle or not, it was much too messy. Every now and then, Chocolove would make one of his usual jokes, which made HoroHoro really mad. He'd jump up and start hitting Chocolove, destroying the sandcastle-like-thing in the way, as well. Ren, however, was swimming in the ocean. He'd swim completely underwater (except for his tongari, that would _always_ stick out) and observe the fish. Or at least, that's what it looked like to Yoh.

"Oi, guys! Can I join you?" Yoh called out. Chocolove and HoroHoro stopped fighting for a while. Even Ren lifted his head up from the water to look over at Yoh.

"Sure! Help us build our sandman!" Chocolove said.

_So it's not a sandcastle…_ Yoh thought.

"Actually, I'd like to go for a swim," Yoh said happily and turned his head towards Ren. "Mind if I join you, Ren?"

"Hmph. Do what you want." Ren said, before diving back down underwater.

Yoh happily wadded over to the water with his snorkeling mask on, and dipped his feet in.

_It's not too bad… not too cold. That's good._ Yoh thought. He walked in deeper, until the water reached his knees. Yoh lowered himself completely into the water and started snorkeling.

_Whoa! It looks really cool! Ah! There's a fish- no, two fish! And is that a starfish?_ Yoh swam around like that for about ten minutes, observing everything around him. He concentrated completely on the sandy bottom of the ocean, which, unfortunately, caused an accident. He went face to face with another snorkeling mask. Yoh quickly jumped up out of the water, and as did the other mask.

"Ren! Don't scare me like that!" Yoh cried. The other mask was actually Ren. None of them were paying attention to where they were going.

"Baka! It was your own fault!" Ren yelled back.

"…That really scared me…" Yoh said.

"Then don't swim around here anymore." Ren said coldly. Yoh thought about that for a moment.

"OK. I'm going to go explore the water _above_ itself." Yoh said. He slid his snorkeling mask onto his forehead and then stood up in the water. Ren went back to snorkeling, with only his spike showing once again.

Yoh walked around, occasionally stopping to pick up some seashells or look at some fish close up. He eventually reached a large, mossy rock. It was pretty flat, so Yoh decided to climb up there and relax. Unfortunatley, he forgot all about the seashells he was carrying, so they dropped down into the water. Yoh put his feet up on the slippery rock and pushed himself up a bit. He sat down on the top of the flat surface and looked over at his friends.

"Ren! HoroHoro! Chocolove! Look where I am!" Yoh cried happily. Sadly, no one bothered to look at him. Yoh sighed, but he continued to sit on the mossy rock and looked down at his friends. The cool wind blew his hair pleasantly and more or less dried the water on his body. Suddenly, he felt a surge of pain blast out from his toe area.

"Ow…" Yoh complained as he rubbed his throbbing toe on his left foot. "What was that?"

He looked around, and on that rock, right next to his feet, was a large, red crab. It was scurrying over to the other side of the rock, but its appearance shocked Yoh so much that he fell into the water.

"Damn it, that was a crab!" Yoh complained loudly after he spit out some salt water from his mouth.

He stood up and limped awkwardly back to shore (because his left foot was still throbbing) and he sat down on the sand. He rubbed his toes again to relieve the pain, and it helped.

"Hey, Yoh, if you're not going to swim anymore, do you want to help us with our sandman?" Chocolove asked Yoh from far away.

"Uh… no thanks, Chocolove." Yoh said. He had something else in mind.

"Suit yourself." Chocolove shrugged, and then went back to making his sandman along with HoroHoro.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of rubbing his toes, Yoh got up again. He walked into the water, walked past Ren (who scared him at first, since he thought it was a shark) and then walked over to the rock again. He still had his snorkeling mask on his forehead, and he was still dripping wet (especially his hair). Yoh looked at the rock. There was nothing there. It looked perfect, and he had a sudden craving to climb up and sit on it again, although he knew he shouldn't. So Yoh cautiously peeked over the top of the rock. And the crab peeked back at him from the other side. Yoh blinked. The crab clicked his pincers. They shared a few more wonderful moments like that, neither of them moving from their spot. Finally, Yoh slowly drew away from the rock. He took a few steps backwards in the water, still staring at the crab, until he turned around. He walked over to the shore silently, yet his mind was still with the crab.<p>

"Hey, Yoh! What were you doing back there?" HoroHoro cried out (yes, he was still making the sandman with Chocolove).

"…I've seen the crab." Yoh said quietly. Chocolove and HoroHoro stared at him for a while. Then they turned to look at each other.

"What's he talking about, HoroHoro?" Chocolove asked. HoroHoro shrugged.

"You know Yoh… he's always like that." HoroHoro said. Chocolove nodded, and they went back to making the sandman (who was destroyed more than a few times already).

"…I've seen the crab." Yoh repeated once more, but no one bothered to listen.


End file.
